shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
KakaIru
KakaIru is the slash ship between Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino from the Naruto fandom. Canon The Past: The Hidden Leaf Village Iruka sits at a bench, exasperated over what to do about Naruto. A voice calls to him and he looks up to see Kakashi reading in the tree. He apologizes for bothering him, but Kakashi jumps down and tells him he was about to leave anyway. He starts to walk away but instead turns and asks Iruka what's wrong. He sits beside Iruka, waiting for him to talk. Iruka tells him that he's just become Naruto's homeroom teacher, and he doesn't know how to handle him. Kakashi reflects on how during their first mission together, Iruka's eyes were full of life, and now they're very dead inside. Iruka tells Kakashi that nine-tails that killed his parents, is inside Naruto, and even though Naruto isn't to blame, it's hard to separate the two. Kakashi tells Iruka that he's the only one who can get through to Naruto, and it's an ordeal he'll have to go through. He tells Iruka he'll find a way and leaves the teacher to think about his words. Kakashi finds Shikamaru and Choji out of school. They tell him that Iruka went after Naruto in the woods so they have a free period. Kakashi tells them to go back to the academy and goes after Iruka and Naruto. Iruka carries Naruto as they try to get away from enemy ninja, who are about to hit them, but the attack is blocked by Kakashi. He asks Iruka if he and Naruto are alright, Iruka immediately asking why Kakashi is here. Kakashi informs him that his students told him and he became concerned. The enemy ninja are about to attack, and Kakashi yells to move. He is able to defeat the ninja and Iruka thanks him for saving himself and Naruto. Kakashi tells him that Iruka would have protected Naruto even if he hadn't come. Iruka tells him that he now gets how to understand Naruto and the two go back to the village. The Perfect Day for a Wedding Graduation Exams Kakashi and Iruka watch as the Genin teams graduate. Iruka asks for Kakashi's opinion on the graduate's. Kakashi believes they show promise but need work, which Iruka thinks is good. He then starts to scold Kakashi for going to hard on the students, and he doesn't know what moderation is. Kakashi starts to feel embarrassed and tries to apologize, but Iruka continues to lecture him on his treatment of the students. Moments The Past: The Hidden Leaf Village Iruka's Ordeal *Iruka tells the Hokage that his injuries were his own fault, not Kakashi's Iruka's Decision *Iruka yells for Kakashi when he seemed to have been hit by an explosion *Kakashi places his hand on Iruka's shoulder Quotes Fanon On AO3, KakaIru is the most written ship for both characters; It is also the second most written ship in the Naruto tag, and the tenth most written in the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Iruka/Kakashi on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on : Navigation